Link (Ocarina of Time)
|-|Adult Link= |-|Child Link= Summary Link is born during the Hyrulean Civil War, and is left in Kokiri Forest by his dying mother in an attempt to spare him from the widespread violence. From then on, Link is fostered by the Great Deku Tree, who raises the Hylian child as a Kokiri so that he will fit in with his peers. However, as Link does not possess a Fairy like other Kokiri, he is always something of an outsider, especially in the eyes of Mido, the self-appointed "Boss of the Kokiri". When Link is a child, the Gerudo King Ganondorf places a curse on the Great Deku Tree in retaliation for the guardian's refusal to hand over the Spiritual Stone of Forest. The Great Deku Tree sends the Fairy Navi to Link, who serves as the boy's Fairy companion for the duration of the game. With Navi's guidance, Link acquires a sword and shield and defeats Queen Gohma, a parasitic monster placed inside the Great Deku Tree by Ganondorf. His health sapped by Ganondorf's curse, the Great Deku Tree bestows the Spiritual Stone upon Link before his death, bequeathing the boy to travel to Hyrule Castle and speak with Princess Zelda. Upon exiting the forest, Link's childhood friend Saria gives him the Fairy Ocarina, with which he can play the various songs he learns on his journeys. Upon reaching Princess Zelda inside Hyrule Castle, the princess tells Link about Ganondorf's malicious plans to take over Hyrule, and tasks Link with finding the Spiritual Stones of Fire and Water. Link retrieves the two remaining Spiritual Stones, aiding the Goron and Zora peoples who guard them in the process, and sets off for Hyrule Castle Town to place them in the Temple of Time. Just outside the town, he encounters Zelda and Impa as they flee from Ganondorf, who has seized Hyrule Castle. Zelda manages to toss Link the Ocarina of Time as she flees, which he uses in conjunction with the three Spiritual Stones and "Song of Time" to open the Door of Time, revealing the Master Sword, which he pulls from the Pedestal of Time. Upon doing so, however, Link is sealed inside the Sacred Realm for seven years, as in his current form he is not judged capable of saving Hyrule as the Hero of Time. Link awakens to find he is seventeen, having aged seven years in the safety of the Temple of Light inside the Sacred Realm, while Ganondorf has touched the Triforce and extended his reign over all of Hyrule. Rauru, the Sage of Light, informs Link of the conquest of Hyrule, and instructs him to find the other five sages. Link traverses five temples in order to rescue the sages and awaken the power within them. They are Saria, the Sage of Forest; Darunia, the Sage of Fire; Princess Ruto, the Sage of Water; Impa, the Sage of Shadow; and Nabooru, the Sage of Spirit. With these five sages awakened, Princess Zelda reveals herself to Link as the seventh sage, only to be captured by Ganondorf. Aided by the power of the remaining sages, Link is able to enter Ganon's Castle and navigate its depths. He defeats both the King of Evil's Gerudo form and his monstrous Ganon transformation, freeing Hyrule and Princess Zelda. The princess then sends Link back in time to regain his lost seven years. Power and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, High 6-A with magic attacks | High 6-A with the Master Sword, High 6-A with magic attacks Name: Link Origin: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Gender: Male Age: 9 | 16 Classification: Hylian Swordsman, Hero of Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, holds a third of the Triforce (the Triforce of Courage protection against evil magic), master swordsman, expert marksman, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice and light variety via elemental arrows and Din's Fire), Teleportation (Via ocarina songs and Farore's Wind), Barrier Creation (Via Naryu's Love), can see invisible beings with the Lens of Truth Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Was more than capable of carving up opponents like King Dodongo), Multi-Continent level with magic attacks (Even during the events of Majora's Mask, Link still possesses the Triforce of Courage) | Multi-Continent level with the Master Sword, Multi-Continent level with magic attacks (his light arrows are capable breaking the magic barriers constructed by Ganondorf inside his tower, they're also capable of stunning and harming Ganon. He is also bearer of the Triforce of Courage with his powers further amplified by the Six Spiritual Medallions of the Sages) Range: Dozens of meters Speed: Hypersonic+ (Fast enough to attack and counter opponents fast enough to deflect his arrows from point blank range) | Massively Hypersonic+ (fought Ganondorf who is greatly superior to Onox) Durability: Country level (Had his durability enhanced by the Great Fairy of Courage) | At least Continent level (Should generally be no less durable than Spirit Tracks Link), Multi-Continent level with Nayru’s Love (Being one of the goddesses’ spells, it should be capable of protecting him from all sorts of harm upwards of Ganon’s magical power) Lifting Strength: Class 50+ (Able to push around large stone blocks) | Class T+ (The Golden Gauntlets amplify his physical might to this level) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ+ | Class ZJ+ (Able to contend with his descendent) Stamina: Superhuman+ Standard Equipment: Kokiri Sword, Deku/Hylian Shield, Goron Bracelet, Sage Medallions, Ocarina of Time, Bombs, Bombchus, Deku Nuts, Deku Sticks, Boomerang, Slingshot and Deku Seeds, Lens of Truth | Master Sword, Hylian/Mirror Shield, Golden Gauntlets, Sage Medallions, Ocarina of Time, Bombs, Bombchus, Deku Nuts, Bow and Arrows, Megaton Hammer, Longshot, Lens of Truth Intelligence: High, is able instantly learn how to use new items and can solve complicated puzzles on the spot Weaknesses: None notable Key: Child | Adult Note: This Link and the Majora's Mask Link are actually the same person, but in two separate timelines. Time travel was involved, 'nough said. Not to be confused with the Link from Skyward Sword, or any other incarnation of Link. Others Notable Victories: -The Entire UFC (Real Life) (This was Link at the Beginning of OoT after having just woken up) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elves Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Musicians Category:Gun Users